Of Love and Duty
by Mantinas
Summary: Iruka's an angel. Kakashi's a demon lord. Can Iruka fall in love with the thing he swore to hunt down? KakaIru Rating because of language, mild violence, and lemon.
1. Chapter 1 Iruka

Of Love and Duty

This will be considered the begining of Angels as assassins of demonic creatures. The vampire one will not be on this site, but may become a graphic novel when I'm older. I hope you guys like this.

Warning: Iruka will, at times act OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto. Balthazar came up with the demon language. (Surprise, surprise. XD) I did however write the translations for you as he said I should.

Ch1: Iruka

" Thran di scamat!(Put me down)" A girl spat. " Ga musk da di!(Let go of me)" Her father and older brother were holding her arms as they came to the village square. " What's wrong with my daughter?" Her father shouted. His blue eyes watching the crowd for anyone who could help. No one responded to his question. " Isn't there anyone who can help?" He asked, desperation evident in his voice. He sounded older than a fourty five year old. " She's possessed." A man hidden in the shadows said. " What?" Her brother asked. "Possessed by what?" The man stepped out of the shadows. He wore a dark blue trench coat. He had tan skin, a scar was prominent on his nose. " A demon," The man said. " A scorpion demon to be more precise." The father's eyes grew. " What do we do?" His desperation was at its peak. " I'll preform an exorcism." The man said. " And then I'll kill it." Everyone gasped. " Th... Then, you're..." The father was surprised, and was cut off. " Yes, I'm an angel." The man said.

" What is it we need to do, oh mighty angel?" The father asked as he bowed. " First, my name is Iruka, and secondly, we need to take her to her room." The father and her brother bowed and rushed to to their house.

They took her to her room and lied her down. " Chakan di jaf!( Leave me alone)" She shouted. " De descu.(You scum)" She spat at his feet. " Leave me alone for an hour at least." Iruka said. The girl laughed. " Himiscu dredi di?(So you think you can get rid of me)" " De frenorm...( You fool)" " Silence!" Iruka shouted. " What is your name?" " Lanza." She chuckled. Iruka wasn't phased. He took out his book and chanted the words of exorcism. She only laughed. " De frenorm." He took out a flask of holy water and threw it on her. Her body began to burn and she hissed in pain. " Leave her body, demon!" He shouted. " Ged, ged. Y mikon.( Okay, okay, I will." A mist of black smoke rised from her body, which was arching up. She went limp as the mist formed the demon. Its scales were black, like its eyes. Its claws snapping angrily at Iruka. " Pathetic." Iruka said. " A youngling." " De tra!( You bastard)" It said. " Y bal gree angels fe de. ( I have killed many angels before you)" " So you're that Lanza, aye?" Its eyes grew larger. Iruka revealed his sword, unsheathed it, and thrusted it into the demon's right eye. It squeeled. " Tra!(Bastard)" Iruka took it out from its eye and jabbed it into the other. He then threw holy water onto it. " Dra de.(Damn you)" It rasped before it died.

" Iruka," The girl's father said as he openned the door. " It's been an-" He stopped since her room was void of any life other than his sleeping daughter. " Thank you, Iruka." He whispered. " My family owes you so much." Iruka did however hear the man's words. ' No sir,' He thought as he flew in the night sky. ' You owe me nothing. It's my job. Besides, Lanza was killing my fellow angels. No matter what, I couldn't let him live.'

Next chapter we'll meet Kakashi. Then after that a flash back so you can understand what's going on alittle bit better. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Kakashi

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Warning: Jiraiya pervy-ness and angry Supreme Demon Lord.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or one related to Naruto. And the long drawn out 's' of the snake demons is not my idea, I'm preety sure someone else came up with it. Infact I basically own nothing.( The 's' will not be written who he speaks, so just read in your head the 's' being drawn out like a typical snake). And most of the Demon Lord stuff, (servant(s), telepathy between servant(s),) is from Demon Diary, which I do not own them. I do have all seven though.

A/N: Lan means killer, Lanza means Killer of angels and many demons who kill angels use this title to give themselves " importance". This was not covered in the firsty chapter and I'm sorry. Everything in English because they know it, so why not force them to speak it? Kakashi isn't anything special in the demon species, only title.

Key: ' Blah' Thought. " Blah" Converstaion. (blah) Telepathy.

Thank you Aya for your review! I'm really glad you liked it!

Ch2: Kakashi

' Why do **I** have to tell him?' Kakashi thought. ' Why couldn't it have been my servant, Jiraiya?' ( Because I write those books you like, sire.) Jiraiya said in their mind link. ( And if he kills me, there will be no more Icha Icha Paradise.) ( Damn my weakness!) Kakashi hung his head in defeat. ( If I die. Tsunade is my heir.) ( What! Sire, please! She's a nurse you allow to live within your castle.) ( But she doesn't threaten me with the books! I'll have to leave you now, I'm at his chamber door.) ( Good luck, my lord.) Kakashi checked to see if the mask he got from a ninja he killed was still in place. It was.

Kakashi knocked on Lan's chamber door. " Come in." Lan bellowed. Kakshi opened the door and bowed lightly, in typical Demon Lord manner. Lan was sitting on his throne which was centered in an area that was pitch black, that not even the best demon eyes could penetrate. Not even his servants saw him in person. " Ah, Kakashi," Lan bellowed in amusement. " To what do I owe this honor of speaking to you?" " I'm afraid that I have some bad news, my Supreme Lord." " What? Jiraiya isn't continuing those perverted books anymore?" He laughed. " No, believe me. He'll be continuing Icha Icha Paradise." " Well then what?" Lan said, getting impatient. " You're son died." Lan went quiet. " What did you say?" " Lanza died. My Supreme Lord." Kakashi bowed deeply this time. " Who killed him?" He shouted. " I want a name! I'll rip them limb from limb! No, not bad enough. I'll cut them and while they die of blood lose, I'll rape them!"

' Yeesh.' Kakashi thought. ' Now for the worse news.' " We don't know who killed Lanza, my Supreme Lord." The edges of the darkness were a blaze. " Well," Lan hissed. " Find out!"

There was a knock on the door. " Who is it?" Lan shouted. " It is I, Orochimaru." " Come in." Lan said. The fire dying down slightly. The door opened to reveal a pale man in purple robes. " My Supreme Lord." Orochimaru said, dragging out the 's' in typical snake demon fashion. " My servant, Sasuke, has given me the name of who killed your son." " Who is it." Lan demanded. " Tell me now!" " Kyuubi's son, Naruto." The fire went a blaze. " You imcompitene snake! You realize that Sasuke loves Naruto, right? He must have been thinking about him and wasn't paying attention to you so spoke his mind!" The flames bursted and roared.

" Besides! The Kyuubi clan are friends with me. Naruto, especialy, is friends with my son! So I strip you of your title and cast you from my sight! Your servant will choose to either stay with you, or Naruto." As he said this, Orochimaru was lifted up and thrown across the room and landed in the hall, pieces of the chamber door were under his body.

" Kakashi!" Lan shouted. " Find my son's assassin and bring him to me!" Kakashi was only thinking that he was glad he wasn't Orochimaru. " Yes, my Supreme Lord." He bowed deeply. " Now leave me. And find that bastard that killed my son!" Kakashi bowed again and ran out of the room.

He thought of a certian forest and teleported.

Bonus Story!

Orochimaru got up from the ground. ' If he only let me finish!' He thought. ' He would have heard that he was happy that Lanza was dead.' ( He was crying, master. And then he was making himself feel better!) Sasuke said via telepathy. ( It didn't sound like it!) Orochimaru shouted. ( So what did you choose?(1)) ( I'll stay with Naruto.) ( What?) Orochimaru screamed. ( First I lose my title and now my servant! What's next?) ( Goodbye, former master.) The link went dead.

' Damn it!' He screamed in his head. " Orochimaru," Lan said in his darkness. " I can still see you." Orochimaru ran and teleported to his castle.

1) When a Supreme Demon Lord decreys something, the demon Lord's servant will be informed by use of a special link that only a Supreme Demon Lord can use.

Here's another chapter. I added the bonus story because I didn't feel like stranding Kakashi and Iruka for too long, so I put this here. Please review! Remember that the next chapter is a flash back.


	3. Chapter 3 Flash Backs

A/N: This will explain the battle, really nothing on our couple. And if anyone else was wondering who was seme and uke for Sasuke and Naruto, Well Sasuke is seme and Naruto is uke, Ando Angel from heaven wanted this. But they might not be mentioned again. So as not to be yelled at because of religiouse reasons, their will only be an angel that knows everything that's going on. And I bet you people didn't expect it to be this soon!

A/N2: Also, I wanted to have this being known in chapter 4. But, a great reviwer semi-asked. The demon horns and angel wings are retractable.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And I technically don't own Gabriel, Iruka's sword. Balthazar belongs to himself, as Balthazar is my brother and the one who came up with the scorpion demon language. So I decided to make him a charecter.

Lanza walked out of a village, all its houses were a blaze. " Lanza," A hooded figure said. " Fa ke de qe? Descu.(What do you want? Scum.)" " My master is interested in your destruction to spite the angels and their master." " Jep tak.( Keep talking)" Lanza said while scratching his scorpion-like chin. " He will provide you with followers who will torment the humans, too. This way, angels will come and you can kill another one." " Ha kep de kwe abde tat?( How did you know about that?)"

When Lanza was a month old, before he was named(1), an angel flew by. Hating the aura of peace it brought with it, He jumped high up, which is remarkable for a demon his age. He landed on its back and ripped its wings off. As they fell he slashed the angel's throat. The fall killed the angel. His father saw everything. Over joyed with what his son did he ran out of the darkness and praised him by nameing him Lanza, Killer of angels. Lan liked to brag about that at The Council, which only consist of him and other demon lords.

" Isn't it obviouse?" The figure said. " My master is a Demon Lord. And has shown great interest in you since that day." " Y sqet.( I accept.)" The hooded figure held out his hand. " Welcome, Lanza. I will take you to my master."

" I'm sorry that I cut your sword class Iruka," The All-Knowing said. " But there is an increase of demon attacks on Terra(2)." " I understand." Iruka said as he bowed. " What is it, you want me to do?" " You are to take your sword, Gabriel, and kill the demons." "But, my Lord," Iruka said. "I don't think I could do it alone." " You're not. Others will go down with you and protect the humans of those regions." " And if any of those angels die?" Iruka said. He wasn't being cocky, it's just that none of the other angels were as good as him, and everyone knew it. " We will send more." The All-Knowing said. " I'll go right now." Iruka said as he took flight.

On the second day on Earth, Iruka was attacked by a demon. " Re say!( A battle cry of a scorpion demon. Translated as: Blood Bath!)" It was not Lanza, but Balthazar, a great scorpion demon who was close to as great as Lanza. All Balthazar did before dying was giving Iruka a scar that ran across his nose.

Kakashi was terrorizing a village. People were screaming. " Pathetic humans!" Kakashi shouted. " You will die terrible ways! Unless you're beautiful. Then, you'll be raped and **then** die!" All the girls screamed louder, some guys did, too. Someone was trying to sneak up on him, but Kakashi's sharp demon hearing could pick him up. Kakashi tunred around, and saw a man holding a big sword, a black clothe covering his face. " Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

" Zabuza," The man said. " And I'm going to destroy you." Kakashi chuckled. " You couldn't even kill a youngling." Zabuza charged at Kakashi. They fought. Zabuza trying to hack Kakashi's head off, Kakashi blocking and trying to kill Zabuza. When the sun came up, the sun shined in Zabuza's eyes. It gave Kakashi an opening to strike. Zabuza fell from the roof they were fighting on and died. Kakashi jumped from the roof and landed next to Zabuza. " You were actually a challenge." Kakashi said. He took off the black clothe from his face and put it on his own. A type of trophy and an honor in Kakashi's own way. Though he felt fatigue, and with the wounds he sustained from battle, he might die if he didn't rest. So he thought of a forest and teleported.

I know, I'm still not telling you the signifigance of the forest. But next chapter it will come to light.

1) For demons, sometimes the younglings die due to many things. So they don't name them until they're a year old. Also it's kind of like a gift, too. After all, demons are kind of an honor of strength race, and don't think weaklings deserve to have "the greatest gift of a name". Think of it this way, wth a name, you're somebody, without one, you're nobody. And besides me, no one wants to be a nobody.

2) Terra is an old way to say Earth, angels will usually call Earth, Terra.

I would like to thank:

snow887

Mo de Aries

TheVampireLordWillRiseAgain

kashiiruu-chan

SM

and

Ando Angel from heven

And my very first reviewer: Aya! Thank you all so much!


	4. Chapter 4 Meetings

A/N: This is it. This is the chapter that explains the signifigance of the forest that keeps coming up(Flash Back). And when our heros meet. And I'm sorry that I didn't write the fight scenes, I can't write them very well, and didn't want to scare you guys off. I will attempt it later, though. And if confused, demons can change eye color because their eye color is red. I think I said this before, but just to be safe. I'm stating this again.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto. I don't even own the forest and my dad says that this computer I'm writing on is his. I obviousely own nothing!

It started when Kakashi was injured after the fight with Zabuza. He just thought of a forest, and he came here. A good thing, too. If he didn't, he would still be obsessed with destruction(1). But something better caught his attention.

He was up in a tree, resting, when his ears picked up a 'swoosh'ing sound. He just turned towards the clearing-that was next to the tree. He saw the most beautiful man in the whole wide world. His tan skin shimering with sweat. The scar across his nose, in Kakashi's oppionion, defined him, just as his ability with that sword of his. He found, since he was weak longer than usual, that he kept coming back to that spot at the same time everyday. And, to Kakashi's delight, sometimes he was shirtless, showing off his slightly muscular upper body, though to Kakashi's disdain, he passed out all the time and when he wakes, the man is gone. When Kakashi went back to his castle, his servant, Jiraiya asked him where he was. Kakashi answered by ordering him to write a yoai section once a month and that it's scenes were to be drawn, from panel to panel. Luckily Tsunade was a great artist.( Pride was the reason he didn't go to her for medical help. She is human, you know). He described the man, she drew him perfectly, and as ordered drew him. " It's better than my fantisies!" Kakashi shouted when it was finished, he also read the normal sections. " It was good. But this is better!" He said pointing at a **very **explicet scene. He still went to the forest everyday.

(End Flash Back)

Iruka retracted his wings into his back as he landed in his clearing. All angels needed a quiet place. A place to train and meditate. Basically an outside equivilent to a monistary. But to an angel, places like this in nature were perfect, since monks would break their vow and talk of how lucky they are to have an angel in their midsts. First he sat and thought. He thought about the death of Lanza. He knew Lanza's bloodline and the can of worms he opened. But he also knew his duty, and that was what stopped him from flying to Lan and confess.

Kakashi was up in his usual tree, watching his love. ' I wonder what he's thinking about.' Kakashi thought. Kakashi was weak then, and with this man, Kakashi found that he could be shy. Which is the **only** reason he didn't take him all those times he saw him. ' He looks so serious.' Kakashi said as his visable eye arched up. ' I bet once I talk to him. I could change that!' But he needed to gain confidence. ' Come on! You destroyed villages, killed millions of people! And you can't even talk to some guy?' Kakashi said trying to build up courage. ' Come on. Just talk to him.' Fortunetly, it worked. He took a step. Unfortunetly, he didn't look where he was going and stepped off of the branch he was on and fell to the ground bellow.

Iruka opened his eyes. He saw a silver haired man lying face down, groawning. Iruka got up and ran toward him. " Where's the demon that did this to you?" " Wha-?" Kakashi said confused. Iruka saw his vissable red eye and horns. " How dare you interupt my meditating, demon!" Iruka shouted as he unsheathed Gabriel. " Get up and fight!" " Hey," Kakashi said. " I don't want to fight." " You lie!" Iruka shouted. " Honest." Kakashi said. " I just wanted to talk." " Why would a demon want to talk to an angel?" Iruka said.

It might have been the fall that scrambled his brains, because he said: " You sure are." Kakshi noticed that the man blushed. ' Score one Kakashi. Mysterious heart-throb zip!' Kakashi's eye arched.

' Damn,' Iruka thought. ' Why am I blushing? And why is his eye arched?' " What's your name, demon?" Iruka was shocked that he said that. " Kakashi," The demon said as he staggered towards him like a drunken man. " What's your's hot stuff?" Kakashi asked. Iruka's already red face got ten times redder, plus his tan made him really red! " Iruka," He said. " Nice to meet you, Kakashi. And I see that your fall made you dizzy, or you're drunk." Kakashi laughed and almost fell, when Iruka stepped foreward and stopped him. Kakashi was still laughing. " The fall, and I think it's also because I'm shy. Oops!" Kakashi covered his clothe covered mouth.

" Why were you shy?" Iruka found himself saying. He learned to just go with what his body wanted to say despite what his mind wanted to say. Besides, Kakashi fascinated him. " Well, I wouldn't know." Kakashi finnaly said. " I've never been shy before." " Why were you shy?" Iruka said again.

Kakashi, like Iruka, found that his body wanted to say ' Because of you.' But his mind, which lured him to listen because of the perverted things it showed him. But even that failed. " Because of you." Iruka **really** blushed now. ' Why am I blushing?' Iruka's eyes grew bigger. ' Maybe it's some demon spell.' Iruka thought trying to convince himself. But he knew it was a lie. " Well," Iruka said, trying to compose himself. " Why?" That wasn't what he wanted to say! He wanted to ask the normal angel stuff. ' Are you okay? Are you sure you're not hurt?' That stuff. Not that! Not 'why?'

" I give up. Body you take over." Kakashi said. His consciouse was embaressed, but his body didn't show it nor care. " I..." Kakashi was cut off by a scared Iruka. " I've got to go." He said while taking his wings out and flew away.

Kakashi looked at his crush and was amazed. " Wow." Kakashi said surpisedly. " He really **is** an angel!" His eye was arched. ( Jiraiya!) Kakashi said tapping into their link. ( I just talked to him!) ( That's... good, sire.) Jiraiya said. ( And guess what!) (What?) Jiraiya asked. (He's an actual angel! And his name's Iruka!)

1) Demons in myths have obsessions. Usually they change it, but in myths they usually don't live long enogh to do so.

The body thing. I was making fun of Balthazar here because sometimes his body doesn't betray his emotions that he's feeling inside.

I would like to thank:

Aya

TheVampireLordWillRiseAgain

kashiiruu-chan

SM

kiki

Samantha

And, I would especially like to thank Ando Angel from heven. For her ideas. They really help.

I hope you all aren't disappointed with this chapter. Especially you, Samantha.


	5. Chapter 5 Mantinas

A/N: To cause suspence. This chapter contains an OC. This is my charecter, Mantinas, the insect demon/angel. This is another way to spell my pen name. Don't look at me or Balthazar, or FL. Another friend came up with this. And don't worry, after this there will be more of the story at hand. He is important to the story in a few ways. But in order the way of secret keepers. I will not tell you. And I will not update everyday for now. I may do that again though. It's just that i'm busy all this week.

Disclaimer: I only own Mantinas.

Random crazzy saying: I LOVE HELLSING!!!!!!!( Not based off of in any way).

Mantinas sat in a ruined village. He tapped into the memory of the carnage that was witnessed here only months before. He did this by peircing his sycthe like claws, which were attached to his shoulders, into the ground and had his four regular arms scratch symbols into the dirt. His mission was simple. He was to find out the one pulling the strings, but his demon side wanted to watch the decaptitation of humans.

Mantinas' father was a demon, his mother an angel. Well, you get the picture. He got his looks from his father. The praying mantis demon look, but most of his attitude from his mother, which means that he is nice and like normal Praying Mantis demons, get angry when Terra is in trouble. And because of his parents, a neutral being. The only reason that he did this was because Lan, knowing that his son would never do such a thing unless he was tempted, ( Having others work for him. He liked working alone). And The All-Knowing couldn't know this because it was blocked from him. Which means that they should be scared. If Lan or The All-Knowing order him to do it with out the other sides consent, means that he could choose to not do it, or do it and cause problems for the other side(though it would not be directed at him because he could do it, but Lan would be pissed at The All-Knowing, even more than he was before).

After he saw the carnage, and the demon who caused it was the late Balthazar. Usually the ground pulses where it can reveal things of importance, carnage, or just to show him things. Sometimes he feels no pulses and reads the memory. He was coming up with nothing. ' Perhaps Terra doesn't want to give up any information.' Mantinas thought. ' Or perhaps something or someone is preventing it.' He slipped that to the back of his mind. No one but Lan and The All-Knowing knew of his mission. Though that, he knew meant nothing. After all, someone might have expected this, seeing as he was the last mantis demons, everyone knew that. He got up and walked out of the village.

He felt a pulse. It was on the side of the road under a sakura tree. He sat down and closed his blue with red dot eyes, and placed his sycthe-like appendages into the ground.

A hooded figure and Lanza were walking toward two hooded figures. " Good." The smaller one said. " You're here." " He. Nwek expagta ge de negat di.( Yes. Now explain why you need me.)" The smaller one looked at the one who brought Lanza with him. " Didn't you esplain it to him?" He shouted. " Yes," The other one said. " I did. I'm sure he just wants it clarified." The bigger one hissed in anger.

The vission stopped. Gasping, Mantinas woke up. Unfortunetly, that didn't give anything away. 'All demons can hiss when angry.' Mantinas thought logically. 'And why was it that only the little one spoke instead of the big one? Normally the bigger ones would talk no matter what, even just to hear their own voice. Even if it would only make an unintelligable roar.'

He got up. No longer feeling a pulse. (Is there anything else or more, you can show me of that, Terra?) So far there was no pulse in responce, just the sensation of the ground in that area growing weaker.

' Interesting.' He thought. ' So there really **is** someone trying to keep this a secret.' Mantinas walked away from the sakura tree, which began to wilt and die, and soon it will decompose and replenish Terra's strength. That Mantinas knew, and also why he thought that it was beautiful, despite the fact that his race loved everything in nature, disgusting or not. ' Looks like I have a reason to continue.' He thought.

Mantinas' Back Story

The Praying Mantis Demons, are actually guardians of Earth, but have an extreamly aggresive mean streak, which is the only thing seperating angels(which are aggresive, or just defending someone or thing), and them, despite the fact that both species do it for a good reason(The wellbeing of Terra for Mantinas' species. Human wellbeing for angels). They were killed by mercinaries(human soldiers) who were hired by bridge builders who didn't ask permission or preform the appeasement ceremony to cut down the trees. Mantinas was young, and despite the urge to avenge Earth, was not allowed, by his mother, to try and avenge his father's death. But when he was older he got his revenge on all who were involved. His rage appeased, he stayed in neutrility, that is until both of his leaders ordered him to find out who manipulated Lanza.

Iruka's Back Story

Iruka faught in the first angel demon war. There he gained his mastery of a sword. Once the war ended in a draw, he began to tech young angels how to use swords. He never went back to Terra, until The All-Knowing asked him to. His only question now is: " Why did I blush when he said those things?"

Kakashi's Back Story

Kakashi is the newly dubbed Kakashi Demon Lord,(Once again. Demon Diary stuff. I do not own!!) Since his youngling years he's had an obsession with violence and destruction, now he feels love towards Iruka. What does Jiraiya have to say about this? Find out in the next chapter!!

I would like to thank:

TheVampireLordWillRiseAgain

Mo de Aries

snow887

kashiiruu-chan

kiki

and aya! Thank you all so much!!!!XD


	6. Chapter 6 Jiraiya's Reaction

A/N: As I have expected. Not many of you have responded to chapter five. But, as I said before, it had to be done! Now here is where we left off with Kakashi. Iruka comes later.

Disclaimer: I technically only own Lanza, Lan, and Mantinas. Everything else isn't mine.(audience: Whew.) What? Am I really **that** bad?!

(...What?) Jiraiya asked in their link. (He is an actual angel. You know, the wings and stuff?) A poof was heard and smoke appeared right in front of our recovering Demon Lord. " What?" Jiraiya shouted. " Sire," Jiraiya said, a shadow cast over his eyes. " I know that you are a demon driven by obessions. But an angel? Really." Kakashi smirked under his mask. " And that is another reason that Tsunade is my heir. She doesn't try to change my mind." He said as he got up off the ground. " Besides, Jiraiya." Kakashi said, his visable eye arching. " I think he likes me back ... Or will like me back soon enough." Jiraiya shook his head. " Sire, please." He said. " You are in love with the, in a term, 'enemy'." He said doing the air quotes. "Granted," He began. " I don't agree with that. But not to the point of actually considering falling for one."

Kakashi shook his head and laughed. " Jiraiya," He said. " Do you really think that I would do **everything** that you do? And forever?" Kakashi looked up at his startled servant. " I have to be my own person ... And follow my own path." He smirked under his mask. " Just like you have to do the same. I hope you and Tsunade will be happy." Jiraiya's eyes grew. " H ... How did you-" Kakashi cut him off. "Did you honestly expect a girl to keep secrets. And in my own castle, no less." Jiraiya's cheeks grew red. Kakashi walked past him. Back turned, he said: " I'll see you at home." Kakashi teleported in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya fell on his ass dumbfounded. ' That woman.' He thought with a smirk. ' At least I don't have to feel guilty dating her under my master's nose.'

A/N: Because this was so short. I give you, Iruka's part!

' Why did I decide to fly away?' He thought as he perched himself on a tree branch. ' He could have been hurt.' His eyes grew when he realized what he just thought. ' What?' He mentally shouted. ' Why should I care? He's a demon! He has tourmented humans!' " Good day!" A blonde woman with big boobs said. She was looking at him closely. " You look familiar." She said. " What is your name?" "Iruka," He said. " And yours?" She smiled. " Tsunade. And I'm glad to see that you're looking at my eyes instead of ..." She cut off and pointed towards her chest. " By the way." She said. " How'd you get up there? That tree's pretty hard to climb." Iruka brought out his wings. " This is how." " Wow," Tsunade said. " You really are an angel. You respect me by not looking at my breasts and litterally!" She then noticed the scar. " May I ask you a question, angel?" She asked critically. " Sure." Iruka said, weary of what she might say. " Do you train and meditate in a clearing?" Granted, she knew that a few people actually do do that stuff in a clearing. But not many had that scar that she had to draw in the only manga part of her boyfriend's book. " Yes," He said.

" How did you know?" She smirked. " Come on down angel," She said bringing a big friendly smile to her face. " I want you to meet my master."

A/N: I actually didn't plan that! But I like where this is going. Sooooo, I'll continue this from there and stuff! But first...

Bonus Story!

Lan sat on his throne, rubbing his temple. He was thinking of her. He always did when he was angry. But when he got to the end ... He got angry again. He'd curse anything, anyone for the unjustice of not being able to go where ever his mate went, and now his son! What ever being or force which made up the rules of death he hated them. " Master," A servant said. " What?" He asked looking directly at the spider demon, and silently smirked at his expression. " Mantinas has asked that you and The All-Knowing come see what he found out." That perked his interest. " Okay," Lan said. " You may leave." " Yes, master." The spider demon said as he drew up the string of webbing that kept him on the ceiling. He stepped out of his shadows. Once he was out the dark covering left the throne and covered him. ' I wonder what this is about?' He thought as he walked out of his castle and, with the help of his shadow, flew away.

I'm sorry! But I couldn't put that anywhere else! If I would have done that, I would have forgotten many details. I'm sure many of you have seen the JiraiyaTsunade pairing. But, oh well! Sorry, suger rush, curse you sugar! You taste so good but will be the death of me! Stress too. But not as much as you!!

As usual, I would like to thank:

TheVampireLordWillRiseAgain

(she has a story out now in the Full Metal Alchamist. It's pretty good so far).

Mo de Aries

(THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

snow887

(I'm glad you liked the interaction between Kakashi and Iruka!)

kashiiruu-chan

(THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

kiki

(sorry for the lateness. Thank you for reminding me that Terra is Latin for land, which technically means Earth. My brain was jumbled up because I tuned in and out of what a teacher said during that.)

aya

(my first reviewer)

Sm

(the first person to give me a friendly flame. Thank you!)

and

Ando Angel from heven

(thank you for your help again.)

Thank you all so much!! Without your support this wouldn't be this far along. And because Tsunade wanted to be in the story earlier than planned, I'm going down a slightly diffrent (mostly longer) path than expected. And if she is OOC, it's because I don't exactly know how she acts. And, well, you get the picture.


	7. Chapter 7 Fate

A/N: And now! With out further ado. I bring you(BANG!A fan in the audience shoots me. BANG! BANG!). Voilent, isn't she?

" Who is your master?" Iruka asked wondering why she would say that. " You wouldn't know him." She said.

" Now come on down. He won't hurt you ... I promise." She smiled to prove that she was telling the truth. But Iruka knew what she meant by that pause. " No way!" He shouted. " Okay," Tsunade said right next to him. Surprised, Iruka fell to the ground. " How'd you do that?" He asked. " I jumped." She said as she jumped from the branch to the ground. " I'm a ninja(1)." " I can see that." She grabbed him by his right wing. " Now come on." She said as she dragged him. " Ow. Ow. Ow." Iruka said in responce.

Kakashi was napping. Dreams of a naked tan angel who was dancing, holding the next issue of Icha Icha Paradise over his privates. Kakashi, being a pervert even in his dreams, tried to grab the book so he could read it later and molest his angel. " Lord Kakshi!" Iruka shouted sounding alot like Tsunade. " Wake up Lord Kakashi!" Iruka's beautiful handsome face turned into Tsunade's ugly face. Dream Kakashi backed away from the monster. Then the world shook.

" Lord Kakashi!" Tsunade shouted while shaking her master. " I have a surprise for you!" That woke him up. " The new edittion of Icha Icha Paradise?" He shouted with glee. " Where is it?" " It's not that." Tsunade said. " There is someone here to see you." " If it's a hooker he at **least** better look like Iruka." Tsunade was surprised. " How did you know his name?" " I talked to him today." " Well," Tsunade said. " I dragged him here to meet you-" She was cut off. " He's here?" He shouted with glee. " Where is he?" " I'll fetch him." Kakashi mentaly laughed. ' She said fetch!(2)' She came in and stood up straight. " Presenting, the angel Iruka."

Iruka looked at the demon he flew away from only minutes before. Fortunetly for Kakashi, his body was in check. " Welcome, Iruka." Kakashi said with dignity. But unfortunetly, nothing lasts forever. " I'm nervouse because I-" Kakashi was interupted. " What!" Jiraiya said as he poofed into the room. " Why are you nervouse? Is he trying to kill you?" He asked while pointing at Iruka. " Is it because Tsunade's in the room? Because if she is..." He said while dragging/pushing her out of the room. " I'll remove her from the room." Kakashi smirked under the mask. ' That pervert.' He thought. ' Just came home and is already wanting to fuck his mate.' " That was weird." Iruka said. "Yeah," Kakashi said. " But they're children in love."

Iruka's face grew red. ' Why is my face red?' He shouted in his head. Kakashi moved closer towards him.

" It is a pleasure to see you again." Kakashi said, his face growing red under the mask, unbeknownst to the demon, Iruka's face grew even redder. " Well," Iruka said. " I gotta go!" He began to walk, though mentally he wanted to run. " Wait!" Kakashi shouted. Iruka stopped. He didn't know why, but when Kakashi said that he his body just shut down. " Can we talk more tomorrow ... In the clearing?" " Sure." Iruka said, though the body actually said it. " Tomorrow will be fine." Kakashi smiled under his mask, though it was visable under the mask, Iruka knew he was. And the scarey thing was, he liked that Kakashi was smiling.

" You may go now if you want." Kakashi said. " O...Okay." Iruka said, finding that he was actually back in control. He walked out of the room. " See you tomorrow." Iruka said. " Yeah, tomorrow." Kakashi said as he watched Iruka leave the room. Okay mostly his butt. (Perv.) Jiraiya said. ( You were reading my thought?) Kakashi said amazed. (Yeah, and I'll have you know that I have not 'fucked' her, sire.) He was cut off when Iruka opened the door and the two servants fell on the floor. Kakashi slapped his right eye. " I'm sorry about them." The Demon Lord said. " They can be such children." " It's alright." Iruka said, he then looked down at the two. " Are you alright?" " No!" Tsunade shouted. " Kakashi, You baka! How could you not admit that-" Jiraiya covered her mouth. " Admit what?" Iruka asked tunring towards Kakashi. " Nothing." Kakashi responded quickly. " Best be going now." Iruka nodded and walked out of the castle.

Once he was out Jiraiya let her go. " You talk tough, Kakashi." She said. " But when it comes down to it. You aren't." Kakashi bent his head down. " Silence." He snapped. " I didn't admit it to him because he might not like me back!" Tsunade was surprised that he was **that** angry at her. " Besides," He began. " It's tougher for angels when they love a demon! They get denounced and persicuted." Tsunade was angry. " If he loves you then it wouldn't matter! Besides, I chose to leave that when the first All-Knowing sacrificed his life in The Great Angel Demon War. I mean, how can they be so stuck up when the angel everybody loved died!" She began to cry. Jiraiya held her and walked out of the room.

1) The award of foresight is to TheVampireLordWillRiseAgain!!!!!!! She knew that ninjas were angels! Technically they are nephalym(sp?), If you've seen basically almost any movie that involves angels, they are fallen angels, only in here are they for good reasons, because they felt that the others were stuck up(Iruka was upset and shown it. He was asked to join them but declined due to his job). So they left. " Why state it now?" People in the audience ask. Well, it wasn't intended to be this way, but because of the one who said it, I decided to put her idea down.

2) This is an inside joke between two of my frineds who are gay males with that lycanthropy(I think it's called, but I sometimes get confused). Which is a 'disease' very few people get from birth. It's where you grow hair all over you body, (THOSE LUCKY BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!) and makes you look like a wolf man. Well they usually say that when they're getting things. They told me to put that in here somewhere. So here it is. (You lazy dogs!) Once again, an inside joke.

Bonus Back Story

" How can you not feel sad?" Tsunade shouted. " Our leader just gave his life up for something that neither of us wants!" " But we do want peace." An angel said. " But I don't think the demons want it." " I don't care!" Tsunade shouted. " If one side doesn't want it the other feels the same!" " So true!" Mantinas said.

" How do you feel Mantinas?" Tsunade asked. " How does it feel knowing that the things you are hate each other?" " That is not really any of concern for me." He said. " Though I guess, I want them to have peace." " Technically he doesn't count!" An angel shouted. "That's enough!" The newly apointed All-Knowing(3) shouted. " If you want to leave, then fine. Just go, I have way too much to deal with right now!" Tsunade didn't take it personaly. " Fine. We will." She took out her wings and flew away. Several others following her, one of which was Zabuza. Zabuza was on thin ice anyway and didn't want to end up like the original Supreme Demon Lord, who died willingly when he realized that the angels weren't the enemy. Once they touched down on Terra, their wings tunred to ash and disappeared.

A few years later

They called themselves ninja because they used their ability they still possessed to silently kill the enemies of their villages. Zabuza was the last remaining active nephalym ninja. All the others died due to powerful demons attacking their villages. Which was ironic to the angels. They were dishonored by the removal of their wings, but died honorably.

3) With this they get head aches from recieving all the knowledge of the universe. But as stated, some things can be blocked.

Thanks to:

snow887

Mo de Aries

TheVampireLordWillRiseAgain

kashiiruu-chan

hopeandlove(a new reader and reviewer. Thanks for your review!)

Ando Angel from Heaven(a SasuNaru thingy will be coming up for you. Just give me thing you want in it.)

and

kiki

That you all so much!


	8. Chapter 8 Eve's dropping

A/N: This will begin with Orochimaru(remember that he draws out the 's') and slide into our love birds meeting. Lets watch shall we.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter!

' How could he do that!' Orochimaru thought as he walked through a forest. ' Now I only have Kabuto! A human!' ' But, at least he's realiable.' Orochimaru heard a 'swoosh' over head. ' An angel?' He asked himself. He followed the sound towards a clearing. The angel was tan with a scare accross his nose. ' Oh, it's **him**.' Orochimaru mentally spat as he refered to the angel that nearly killed him during the war. And not to mention, the one that always won his battles.

' Where is he?' Iruka thought as he stood waiting for his friend. ' Wait?' Iruka mentally shouted. ' When did I start worrying about where he is?' " Hello, beautiful." A voice said. " Kakashi." Iruka whispered, and because of his hearing, Kakashi heard him.

Fortunetly for Kakashi, he wasn't nervouse anymore. Unfortunetly for him, his body still wanted to finish what it started. " Do you still want to know why I was nervouse?" He asked his angel. Iruka didn't answer. " It's because of you." " Why?" Iruka asked not looking at Kakashi. " I guess the real words would be that I like you ... In that way."

Orochimaru laughed in his head. ' Kakashi ... Likes an angel! I bet the angel doesn't like him back!'

Iruka gasped. ' Did he just say that he likes me?' For some mysterious reason, his face grew redder. "Well," Kakashi said. " Well, what?" Iruka asked. " What do you have to say?" Iruka noticed that Kakashi was sounding seriouse by each sentance. " I--I--I have to go!" He shouted. " Not until you say something about what I've just said!" Kakashi shouted angrily. " I just spilled my heart out to you and you don't have anything to say about it?" " I ... Don't know what to say or think. All I know is that whenever you speak of me my face grows red." Kakashi lightened up. " But what I do know is that this might not be possible." Iruka finished. " What!" Kakashi shouted. " I don't think it's possible for angels and demons to fall in love. The rules and such." " Fuck the rules!" Kakashi shouted. " I like you, and it sounds like you like me. So before you through this away, lets go out ... Tonight." " Sure." Iruka said a little defeatedly. " I'll give it a try."

' I guess I was wrong.' Orochimaru thought as he saw the angel fly away. ' Time for my entrence.' He thought as he walked out from his hiding place. " Kakashi," Orochimaru said. " How long have you been there?" Kakashi spat. " Since he flew in." Kakashi growled. " Calm down." Orochimaru said. " I'm here to help you." " I don't need your help." kakashi snapped. " I just think that you are forcing him to do things."

Orochimaru said kindly. " That's not a usual thing with angels." " Aren't they given orders?" Kakashi snapped. " Yes, but they are with in their comfort zone of defending. What you did was take him out of that. And without him wanting it willingly." " You liar," Kakashi said. "He willingly accepted my offer tonight." " Aren't you supossed to find Lanza's assassin?" " I am." Kakashi lied. " But I'm more interested in this." That was however, not a lie. He really wanted this to work. " I wish you good luck." Orochimaru said as he walked away.

Orochimaru found an angel flying around. " Hey, angel!" He shouted as he transformed into a human. " I have something to tell you." " What is it?" The angel asked as he landed. " Iruka likes a demon." " What?" The angel shouted. " I want you to tell every angel about that." Orochimaru ran behind a tree to watch the angel fly away and do what he asked him. Orochimaru then teleported to his castle. When he got there, he laughed. ' Because he's not doing his assignment. I'll go out and find the assassin and then I'll be a Demon Lord again!'

Back Story

" Lan," The Supreme Demon Lord said as he was interlocked with The All-Knowing. " I make you my heir, since I have no younglings." Lan bowed his head. " And remember, angels aren't our enemy." " I won't!" he shouted as the two leaders went to the after life.

Two years later

Lan, who was in his shadow saw a beautiful scorpion demon. Her name was Bal, sister of Balthazar. The two fell in love and had a son, Lanza. One day she was out killing humans, when a ninja attacked and killed her. The shakey peace was broken and Lan ordered his demons to kill every last one of them. He nearly completed his task, if it weren't for Kakashi taking one in because his servant said if he didn't he would never write those books ever again.

Back story 2

Jiraiya was wounded, and left by the dirt road. People came by, but none stopped, that is, until she came. She helped the process of healing, which is usually fast but his were sevire, and he was back to perfect health. He then offered her a place to stay since she had no home. He had to persuade his master to let her stay, but that's nothing to what he would do for the one he began to love.

A/N: Well, now I am branching out in a thousand diffrent directions, I'm sure you noticed that!XD And that I'm not really pergressing their relationship at a rapid way that many people do, well I'm trying (failing) at making it real. (audince members: Just have them fall in love rapidly!) Well, I would, but I'm not doing that because their love is linked with many things so I have to kinda take it slow so I can add that stuff, too. But it will semi progress and stuff in the next chapters. And we will see how the other angels react! The next chapter will not come as fast as these, I have special requests to try and work on. If you want me to dedicate a story to you, just tell me what has to be in it.

I would like to thank:

aya (it's okay. I hope you feel better!)

kiki (I'm glad you think so!)

kashiiruu-chan (here you go!)

snow887 (I'm glad you liked the blushing Iruka!)

Mo de Aries ( I hope that I cleared it for you.)

TheVampireLordWillRiseAgain (Thank you!)

Ando Angel from heven (Thank you! I'll keep you in mind when I get writers block and such!)


	9. Chapter 9: Feelings

A/N: This is not there date.(people in imaginary audience: we'll kill you!) Will begin with Orochimaru again. But for a short time.

Disclamer: I only own Galba, Mantinas, Drada and variouse others that are not in the manga and anime.

" Kabuto!" Orochimaru shouted from his castle. " Come here now!" " Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said as he bowed. " Follow Kakashi and his date. I have a feeling that he knows the one who killed Lanza." " And if he doesn't tell Kakashi?" Kabuto asked. " I wasn't expecting him to tell Kakashi. So you'll have to wait until their date is over and enterogate the angel." " He's dating an angel?" Kabuto said nearly shouting. " Yes. I will tell other demons about this while you are out." " Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto bowed and was off.

Iruka was in his clearing when an angel hovered above him. " What is it, Galba?" Iruka asked. " Is it true, Iruka? Are you in love with a demon?" Iruka blushed. " I... guess." He said. " It's too early to know for sure." Galba laughed. " I always knew you would end up with one. Of course others thought I meant that the demon ate you." " You're okay with it?" Iruka asked. Galba laughed again. " Yes." He sobered up. " But not all of the others agree with it. Now, can I ask you something?" " Sure." Iruka said, not too weary of what Galba would ask. " Is it male or female?" Iruka blushed. Galba laughed. " What's so funny?" Iruka said sounding a littlte annoyed with Galba. "I also always thought that you would end up with a guy!" " Why?" Asked Iruka. " You never were attracted to women." Galba said with a smile. " And now why I'm really here." Galba added. " The All-Knowing would like to speak with you." " Why?" Iruka asked. He was worried of what he would say. " I can't tell." Galba said.

" Traitor." A demon said as he flew by Kakashi's castle. " How could you love those sick, putrid, beings?"" What's not to like?" Kakashi said back in his care-free way. " They are disgusting!" The demon spat. " Why, my good demon." Kakashi said. " You are, too." the demon hissed. " Leave now before I unleash my dragon on you." The demon flew away.

" Weak, pathetic little shit!" Kakashi shouted loosing his temper. " Drada! Go after that puny demon and have **him** for your lunch!" A black dragon flew by his window, a gust of wind blew at him. Kakashi watched as the demon flew faster, but was still caught by Drada's claws and the demon's wings being ripped to shreads. Kakashi laughed as the demon skrieched in pain. When the demon hit the ground, Drada nose dived towards the ground. Kakashi watched as the demon, who was near death was eaten alive. Kakashi laughed. He loved Drada, his only dragon. Dragons are for Demon Lords, some have more, but others, like Kakashi, have one. " You know," Tsunade said. " If you want him to like you, you should probably quite laughing at things like this." Kakashi turned around, slightly surprised at her being there, and said: " If he truely likes me, then he will like all of me!" Tsunade ran up and hit him on the head. "Calm down!" " Ow!" Kakashi said in his normal tone. He felt the spot where she hit him. " If there's a bump when I'm on my date... You are gonna pay." She laughed. " I thought **you** were the seme, not the uke!" Kakashi snarled.

Iruka was met with angry glares. Galba flew closer to him. " Those are the ones who disagree with your relationship." Galba whispered to him. " You'll have to go it alone from here. I have to do some other errands." Iruka was by himself, with either angels that didn't stare at him or did. " Freak!" One shouted. "Traitor!" Another shouted. " Shut up!" The ones who didn't care shouted. Everyone left him alone after that.

" Iruka," The All-Knowing said, a smile on his face. Iruka bowed. " I just want to say that I'm sorry about those few. I'll be talking to them all later." " Why do you want to talk with me?" Iruka asked. " Just to say that: No matter what, love is never wrong. Not homosexuality, nor being in love with a demon. They just don't like the fact that you have feelings with a demon and that he feels the same way." He paused. " They asked, and I told them the gender of the demon and if it was true. I am sorry my friend." He looked sad. " It's alright." Iruka said. " I know what your job entails." The All-Knowing smiled. " I'm glad that you are okay with them knowing, but I did not tell them of your plans. Andrea says a snake demon told her." The All-Knowing smiled again. " Now get ready. Your date is in an hour." Iruka bowed and flew off.

" How do I look?" kakashi asked Tsunade and Jiraiya. " Lovely." Tsunade said. " Like a superior being." Kakashi smiled under his mask. " Thanks guys. " But," Tsunade said. " You should lose the mask." Kakashi sighed. " Not this time, Tsunade."

A/N: Because many of you wanted the date to be this chapter. I'm hiding from angry readers. But I swear! Their date will be next chapter!

I would like to thank:

Kashiiru-can

kiki

aya

Mo de Aries

Haikari

snow887

hopandlove

and

TheVampireLordWillRiseAgain

Thank you guys sooooo much!


	10. Chapter 10: The Date

A/N: And now! I give you! Their date!(ducts just incase she tries to kill me because I'm stalling again. She's smiling! YAY! I won't die!). NO LEMON!! (Perverted audience members: Damn it!) Hope you guys like this chapter! And yay! We're in the double digits! Woot! ( Audience members: Don't do that!)(Lady aims at my head.) Yipe! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing!

Iruka waited in his clearing. He knew Kakashi would find him here. And right he was. " Hey beauutiful." Kakashi said as he dropped to the ground. Iruka blushed freely. Why shouldn't he? The All-Knowing told him it was okay. " Shall we go?" Kakashi asked, giving Iruka his arm. " Yeah." Iruka said, looping his arm around Kakashi's. They walked like that, Kakashi however led them towards their destination.

Kabuto had followed Kakashi for the entire afternoon, finding out his plans. Kabuto, however, stayed behind in the clearing that was set up with a table with twi chairs. And little star sprites flew around the entire clearing, dancing while providing light. The waiter was finishing the last-minute-touches, when Kabuto walked up behind him and slit his throat.

Kakashi was excited that he was close to his beloved obsession. He walked into the special clearing.

" Hello." A diffrent waiter said happily. " What happened to the other guy?" Kakashi asked. " He has family troubles and had to go home." The diffrent waiter said, his head bowed. " So he called me in as a replacement." " That's a shame." Kakashi said. " But no matter! Bring out the food." The waiter bowed and went to retrieve the food.

The star sprites danced, while Iruka ate. Kakashi watched and waited. After his first bite, Iruka asked: " Why aren't you eating?" Kakashi's visable eye arched. " I want your full attention when you see my face." Kakashi said. " After all. There are two reasons I wear this mask. One being a memorial to an honorable apponent. And another..." He stopped as he took off his mask. Iruka gasped. Kakashi was beautiful. Iruka's mouth was a gape. Kakashi's mouth curved into a smile, revealing his white teeth. Unlike normal demons with sharp teeth, Iruka's were the same as a human's. " Now eat," Kakashi said picking up a spoon full of soup. " You wouldn't want to dance on an empty stomach, now would you?"

Kakashi offered his hand when they were finished eating. " Care to dance?" He asked. " It would be my pleasure." Iruka said as he took the offered hand. A slow song played. Kakashi placed his one hand on Iruka's side, the other clasped in Iruka's hand. Granted, Kakashi wanted to move his hand lower, but thought it best to take it slow. As they danced, the star sprites encircled the two. ' Iruka looks beautiful in this lighting.' Kakashi thought, unbeknownst to him, Iruka thought the same thing about him.

Kakashi thought about what Orochimaru said. " You might be thinking why I said ' fuck the rules.' earlier." Kakashi said as their dance came to a close. Iruka didn't respond. " I am not obeying my Supreme Demon Lord's orders by finding the one who killed his son." Iruka's eyes widened.

Kabuto listened in at that part. ' Maybe he'll tell him.' He thought. ' Then I can put those two into a temporary coma and tell my master.' He patiently awaited what Iruka said.

" Kakashi," Iruka said. " I have a confession to make." He didn't want to tell him, but since he revealed something about himself. " The All-Knowing said that there is no rules against us dating and possibly becoming mates." Kakashi smiled. " Thats good to hear." Kakashi was about to say something else, when Iruka cut him off. " That's not all." Iruka said, mentally hitting himself for what he was to say next. " I killed Lanza." He didn't know what caused him to say it, but he did.

' Oh shit!' Kakashi thought. ' Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!'

' Interesting.' Kabuto thought. Instead of knocking them out, he just ran away.

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed! (Doesn't stay long with names because everyone in the audience is angry with him with the small cliffie!)


	11. Chapter 11: Mantinas 2

A/N: (shouts at bounty huntress in audience who is aiming her ion blaster at me) Don't kill me!(she shoots me in the head). (she finaly speaks: This is a **stupid** filler chapter! Of-course-you-will-die!) But I'm doing this because something important hapens! Kyuubi is female. (passes out from being shot)

Disclaimer: I only own Mantinas. Everything else is not mine.

Mantinas walked up to the door of Kyuubi's palace. " Who treads here?" The kitsune head knocker asked. "Mantinas," He said. " Tell Kyuubi that I am here." " He is informed." The knocker said as the door it was on opened. " Thank you." He said as he walked by.

He walked down corridoors until he reached Kyuubi's garden. Kyuubi was there sun batheing. " I did not mean to interupt, Lord Kyuubi." Mantinas said as he bowed. " Nonsense." She said. " I did call for you." " Yes," Mantinas said. " And what is it you want?" Kyuubi sighed. " Besides the need of silent proofing the entire house because of my son and his seme's night time fun." Kyuubi said with a snarl. " Sasuke knows something of importance that involves your mission." Mantinas was intreaged. " Where is he?" He asked.

" Try my son's room." She said. " They shouldn't be doing anything right now."

Oh boy was she wrong! Once they got closer, Mantinas didn't know the way, they heard moans and pants. " They're louder at night!" She shouted so she could be heard. He looked at her and said: " I feel sorry for you." The noises stopped. " Finnaly!" She roared. "Naruto! Sasuke! Get your asses out here this instent!"

They walked out, both wearing robes. Naruto had kitsune legs and feet, where his head was human with kitsune ears. Sasuke had chicken butt hair black hair and pale skin. " Sasuke." She said. " You are to tell him everything that you wanted to tell him." She then roared. " And quit fucking when I'm trying to sleep!" She began to go rabid. " Calm down mother," Naruto said. " We won't anymore." She smiled as she fell to the ground and snored.

" What is it you wanted to tell me?" Mantinas asked Sasuke as they walked into another room. Sasuke was silent, as if thinking about doing this. " I... I know who is behind everything." Sasuke said. Mantinas' eye grew wide, but then his complexion grew dark. " Are you lying?" He shouted. " No." Sasuke said. " I am telling the truth." Mantinas grew calm. " Then who is orchestrating this?" He said. " I must know!" Sasuke walked up to Mantinas' ear and whispered.

" Do not go to Lan just yet." Sasuke warned. " Why not?" Mantinas said. He was angry that he didn't see what should have been obvious! " Because," Sasuke said. " Lan isn't seeing anybody today." " Well he will for this." " He's not even there." Sasuke said. " He's going to speak with Kakashi and see who his angel lover is." " Oh boy." Mantinas said. " He might kill Iruka." Mantinas walked out of the door. " I must make sure that that doesn't happen!" " Just remember!" Sasuke shouted. " Don't tell him yet!"

A/N: I'm back! (She shoots me again: You didn't tell us who did it! Nor give us a lemon!) Sorry. But next time we will have our love birds.

I would like to thank:

TheVampireLordWillRiseAgain

kashiiru-chan

FanLover

Haikari

Ando Angel from heven

and

snow887

A/N: Thank you all! And a warning. Most of this week I will be busy so updates will be slow.


	12. Chapter 12: Lan's Visit

A/N: Fortunetly my second filler chapter wasn't as rejected as the first! Now lets go back to the madness!XD

Disclaimer: I only own Lan and Mantinas! Iruka and the others are not mine, and besides four charecters that I wish I owned(Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and Orochimaru)(I like Steve Blum's voice as Orochimaru!), I'm okay with this not owning thing.

Random stuff: I like the Reaper Death Seal! I wanna do it! The consequence of being inside the belly of the damned thing is so worth it!(It's not in this story at all. Damn it!!)

' Oh shit.' Iruka thought. ' Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. What is he thinking?!' " Kakashi," Iruka said. " What are you going to do?"

Kakashi looked into his obsession's eyes. He saw the sadness with in. He knew what he was going to do might backfire on him... But he didn't care. " Nothing." Kakashi said. " Lets just dance." Iruka smiled and gave Kakashi a big hug.

Once again, he wasn't himself. But he liked being this way around Kakashi. Kakashi hugged back. ' I won't send you to him.' Kakashi thought.

Lan and Orochimaru were by the clearing in which Iruka and Kakashi were dancing. Lan, still in his shadow, walked into the clearing, shadow threatening to swallow the star sprite's light. " Kakashi," He bellowed. "Orochimaru has informed me that you have a lover." He sneered. " When were you going to tell me?" He began to snicker. " You're not mad that I'm not trying to find the assassin of your son at this moment?" Kakashi asked, confussion evident in his visable eye. " No," Lan said. " I know that you have tried to find him." He chuckled. " Even **I** think love is more important than a mission. Now may I see your lovely partner?" He asked. The star sprites which were covering him moved. " Iruka," Lan said. " Great choice Kakashi. You two make a cute couple." He smiled inside his shadow.

" Orochimaru!" Lan shouted. " Come here this instant!" The snake demon walked out of the shadow he hid in. " Yes, my Supreme Demon Lord?" He said sounding scared. " Kakashi, forgive me." Lan said. " But this worthless snake lied about Iruka. He said that he killed my son. Though it might sound correct. I know that he is jealouse of you not getting punished when he did and wants you to be unhappy like him." He turned his head around in his shadow. " But your plan didn't work!" He said. " Blazceo!(Firey infurno!)" He shouted as a stream of fire excaped from his shadow and hit Orochimaru. Once it hit him the fire became a hand and its fingers wrapped around him. " You will never be a Demon Lord ever again!" Lan shouted and threw him up in the sky. " Sorry, for the imteruption." Lan said, his shadow bowing with his covered motions. He teleported and him and his shadow left them.

Mantinas saw the whole thing. The reason he didn't tell Lan was because he was in shock of how he took their relationship. He had to thank someone for the fact that he isn't The All-Knowing, or else he would've known the trueth. ' Orochimaru!' He thought. ' You bastard!'

Kakashi walked Iruka back to the clearing. " Thank you." Iruka said, a blush covering his face. " No problem, beautiful." He said, a blush was on his still exposed face. Kakashi leaned in closer to Iruka. Iruka did the same. They met half way as their lips touched. They stayed that way for what felt like hours, but was actually only ten seconds. Kakashi broke the kiss. " Good night." Kakashi said, his face extremely red. "Good night." Iruka said, face in the same shape.

' I like kissing Iruka.' Kakashi thought before he teleported.

' I like kissing Kakashi.' Iruka thought as he walked towards the center of the clearing and sat down in meditation.

Bonus Story!

Orochimaru soared in the air. ' It's not fair.' He thought. ' Why does Kakashi always gets awat with things! Especially when I was telling the trueth!' He slowly arched in a downward direction. He hit ground with a hard thud. He got up, and walked. " He'll pay." He said with insane venom. " Oh yes... He'll pay."

A/N: If you are wondering, Lan is not surprised by Kakashi's face because he saw it before, and the fact that he had his mask off was part of the reason he laughed. The other was because he was going to inflict pain on Orochimaru.

I would like to thank:

aya

(It's okay. I'm thanks for your review!)

kashiiruu-chan

(Thank you! I hope you like this chapter.)

kiki

(It's okay, don't sweat it. I'm glad that you liked these chapters!XD)

snow887

(I hope you liked this chapter!)

hatakeumino

(I'm glad that you love this story!XD)

TheVampireLordWillRiseAgain

(Hi! And as for the happy books, I can't think of any at the moment. And don't worry, sooner or later a lemon will be posted. And thanks for the congrats!)


	13. Chapter 13: Plans

A/N: This chapter is mostly on Orochimaru. The Love Birds will be in here, too. Happy Valentines everyone.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except a charecter from one of my fics that will never be posted, his name is Chi, he can run fast. XD I place him in here because me, Balthazar, and our friend FL, have grown attached to him. Though he is a snake demon instead of a normal snake with super speed.

Orochimaru teleported to his castle. " Kabuto!" He shouted. " I order you to sumon the snake demons here!"

" But, sir." Kabuto said. " Lan is going to appoint a new Snake Demon Lord today. You won't have their support after that." " If they are truely faithful." Orochimaru said. " Then they will follow me into the bowels of Hell!" Kabuto bowed. ' They will come.' Orochimaru thought. ' And with their help... My plan will work.'

" Sasuke," Naruto said as he walked into the room Mantinas just left from. " Yes?" Sasuke said. " How do you know that Lan will be too busy for Mantinas to tell him?" " You've been listening, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he stood up and walked over to his mate. Scared, Naruto drooped his ears and head. " I'm sorry." Sasuke ;aughed and scratched behind his love's ears. " It's okay, Naruto." He said. "You were curiouse. And to answer your first question: I have foresight. I can see things before they happened." " So you're not just a regular demon then." Naruto said as he nudged his head into the scratch. " Well," Sasuke said. " I never thought of myself as being normal in the first place. And I'm suprised to hear those words from **you**,

Mr. ' That was amazeing, Sasuke'." Naruto pouted as Sasuke smiled. Sasuke bent over and kissed Naruto on his forehead.

Iruka sat meditaing on how his date went. Their kiss. But with a flutter of wings, he woke up. Iruka's serien face turned into one of annoyance. " What do you want, Galba?" He asked. Galba laughed. " You know exactly what I have to say." Galba said. " It was fine." Iruka stated. " Aww, Iruka!" He said sounding like an upset child. " Give me the details!" Iruka gave him a suspicious look. " Why do you want to know?" Galba laughed. " Can't a friend ask something about how a friend's date went?" " Yeah," Iruka said. " But you're acting weirder than normal." Galba laughed again. " Now tell me!" He said laughing. Iruka finaly laughed. " Okay, okay." Iruka said. " I'll tell you." " Yay!" Galba shouted.

Kakashi walked around his castle, happy as a bird. " Jiraiya." He said, exposed eye arched. " What?" Jiraiya said looking scared. " You and Tsunade are to leave the castle." " Why?" Jiraiya asked. " Because," Kakashi said. " I'm bringing Iruka here." His red eye shined a darker shade of ruby. " And if you didn't follow my orders... You'll both be sorry!" Jiraiya, in a panic, bowed and ran to retrieve his girl. "And tell that perverted human that she is not to leave any toads(1) around! What we might do is nothing for her to see!" Jiraiya heard it due to his sharp hearing. " Yes master!" He shouted back. " Good." Kakashi said, his eye arching up happily.

" My fellow Snake Demons!" Orochimaru shouted from the balcony of his castle. " You have been loyal to me for many centuries! And now I am stripped from my title, and have been wronged by The Supreme Demon Lord on many accounts!" The Snake Demons hissed in displeasure, all except one. " Orochimaru!" A Snake Demon shouted. " You've wronged yourself!" Orochimaru hissed. " Who said that?" He shouted.

" I did!" A Snake Demon said as he walked out from the crowd. " Chi!" Orochimaru hissed angrily. " Why do you speak such things to me? Your own brother(2)!" " Because you have gone too far." Chi said. " Your jealousy will be your down fall. And if you get your way... It will be the down fall of our entire species!"  
" Nonscence!" Orochimaru snapped. " With the support of my fellow demons I will cause an uprising of our species!" Chi just shook his head. " You really are delusional, brother." Chi said sadly. " I only pray that you find peace when this is all over." Chi walked away, and a few others, who were slightly persuaded to change their minds, flollowed him. " Fine!" Orochimaru shouted, trying to cover up his worry. " I just need these brave ones to help me!" Chi just shook his head. ' Orochimaru,' He thought. ' What caused you to fall so deep into obsession and madness?'

" Now," Orochimaru shouted to the remaining Snake Demons. " We shall kidnap Iruka(3), and from there... My revenge begins!" The Snake Demons hissed with joy.

" Iruka," Kakashi said as he jumped from a tree branch. " Kakashi." Iruka said with a smile on his face.

" Can you come to my house later?" Kakashi asked, worried that he would object. Iruka was surprised, but only for a second. " Yes," He said, smile still plastered on his face. " I would love to." Kakashi's eye arched up. " Come by when the moon begins to rise." The Demon Lord said before teleporting.

1) Toads, which are amphibians that can record things, and despite their size ( which is small) they can hold up to five hours of video. They're really good for spying on two guys to see if a lemon would occur, and for security reasons. I Don't own them!

2) Chi wasn't his brother in the other one. He was a snake servant of Orochimaru. But since a fight between Orochimaru and a regular Snake Demon sounded boring... So I came up with this. XD

3) If you remember Lan said his name, so he knows it.

A/N: Here's a stupid question: Who wants a lemon? And who wants mpreg? Tell me in your reviews. Which means that all of you who read this but don't review. MUST REVIEW!!!! It can be anonomus, just review! Please! (Gives you the puppy dog eyes) Warning: What you vote will not be in the next chapter. But in fact, will happen later, and the choices that won will not be revealed until that time. Sorry, but I have something else planned for the next chapter and want this done before then.

I would like to thank:

Kashiiruu-chan

(I'm glad you liked it!)

aya

(Technically you are right(I heard it from Gidian, in Criminal Minds) But I think some do. But I maybe wrong.)

Mo de Aries

(I'm glad you thought it was cute!XD)

snow887

(I'm glad you thought it was cute!XD)

FanLover

(I hope you read the Bonus Story to answer your question.)

TheVampireLordWillRiseAgain

(THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!XD)

Ando Angel from heven

(THANK YOU!!!!!!!XD)

Thank you all! XD


	14. Chapter 14: Kidnapped

A/N: Here is the next chapter! Lets see what happens. XD

Sasuke sat up in bed. A vission passed through his mind. ' Why master?' He thought. ' Why?'

Iruka sat under a tree as he looked up into the sky. ' I wonder what we're going to do this time.' He thought. ' Kakashi-' He was cut off by a rustleing in the bushes. " Who's there?" He called out. There was no reply. He stood up and withdrew Gabriel. " Show yourself!" Something jumped out from behind a tree. A net was flung on top of him, he felt himself fall to the ground, and the sensation of being pulled from inside the net. " Kakashi!" He yelled. But he receved no reply.

Kakashi was walking around his castle, checking for toads. Once he saw that none were planted, he double checked to make sure everything looked clean. Once he was done, he sat down in his throne and waited for Drada to inform him that Iruka was coming.

The moon began to rise. And Iruka wasn't there. ' What's keeping him?' Kakashi thought. But then Drada roared. Kakashi ran towards the window to see the visitor. ' Iruka!' He thought as he ran. But his hopes were dashed when he saw a hooded figure riding on a giant wolf. ' Who's this?' Kakashi thought as he walked towards the front doors.

When he reached the doors he was greeted with a knock at the door. " Kakashi!" A voice shouted from the other side. " Let me in! I have important news that regards Iruka!" Kakashi's eye widened. ' What could this be about?' He thought as he ran and unlocked the door. " Sasuke." Kakashi said, eye widening.

" Here he is, my lord." A snake demon said as he dropped the bag containing Iruka. " Good," Orochimaru said. " Now take him to the dungeon. And await for further instructions." The snake demon bowed and dragged the bag on the floor as he walked out of the room. 'Phase one: complete.' He thought, a smirk gracing his lips. " Now," He said to Kabuto. " Post guards outside. Kakashi maybe coming soon." He turned to a Snake Demon. " And tell the dungeon guard that once Iruka awakes, he is to give him some bread and water... After all. He's going to need his streangth for his torture."

" Interesting." Kakashi said when Sasuke finished his story. " And how am I to believe **you,** when you quit your servitude to Orochimaru?" " Because," Sasuke said. " I have foresight." Kakashi laughed. " Only the children of Zillb and Zab's have foresight!" " I am the second born." Sasuke said. " Itachi is first born. And the twins, Kiba and shikamaru, are my younger siblings... by a few seconds." Kakashi's eye widened. And then his red eyes grew a shade darker. He then roared. " Orochimaru!"

Information:

Itachi is five years older, Zab's first baby that she bore. Then Sasuke, Kiba, and Itachi as I said, five years later. Zillb is the father. The reason that only they have foresight (besides The All-Knowing) is because Zab is Demon Scorpion for (Fate), and Zillb means (Destiny) They were the eldest demons in existance until they were wrongly killed by hunters. Their spirits, however, still exist in our world as they are important in the balance of our world. And if you want to know why Scorpion Demon is always used. It's because they are the oldest species of demon. Zab and Zillb are **NOT** Scorpion Demons! Lan isn't either... His mate was!

More info:

Despite their powers(Zab and Zillb), what they did was never absolute. For example, it could be someone's destiny to be king, but what kind of king (good or evil), depends on choices and other factors.

Bonus Story! ( For my sadistic friends. I'm writing this earlier. D)

Iruka woke up. ' Where am I?' He thought. " Good," A voice said. " You're awake. I'll get you some food." Iruka noted that the voice drew out the 's'. " Excuse me," Iruka said. " Where am I?" The voice only smirked and walked away. He couldn't see, the place, where ever it is, was pitch black. Which meant that it would take some time for his eyes to adjust. " Here," The voice said as something slid across the floor.

" Eat up." " Thanks," Iruka said as he felt for the thing. He found it and began eating the bread. He felt for a cup, found it, and began to drink.

Once he was done, and he could see, he found out that he was in a dungeon. The prison door was being opened by a guard. " Now," The same voice from before said. " It's time for your torture."

He was led towards a torture chamber. He was shoved into the rack, a table they layed people on and tied ropes to their hands and feet and by turning this knob-like thing and streatched thm out until the body parts were dis-located. Well, Iruka was tied down to it, but, having orders not to kill him. Took out a whip and whipped him until his wounds began to bleed a little. The guard untied him and grabbed Iruka by the arm and dragged him back to his cell. " Get used to it." The guard said. " You're going to feel pain for along time." Iruka began to cry.

Because the Hit Woman(the one who always shoots me) is chasing me for inflicting pain on Iruka. (Her: Get back here you baby! Take it like a man!(fires two shots from her gun)) Before she actually hits me: I would like to thank all who reviewed!! Your votes are being tallied by FL and Balthazar.


	15. Chapter 15: Anger

A/N: Good news! Sequel pending for this story. Though we would like to warn you, it might not be as good as this. But just to tell you, the sequel will not be up until later. How much later... I have no idea. Sequel will include Itachi and the other siblings. But I'll post Cupcake's multi-chaptered fic first, then this, or both at the same time. But for now, enjoy this chapter! Not a filler chapter! And YAY!!!!! FOUR DAY WEEKEND!!!!!!! More time to update and catch up with fanfics that I need to read! And good news! I've got a pisture of Orochimaru on my myspace profile!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's!! Everything else is not mine. ( rolls eyes) Do I have to do this **every** chapter?!

Mantinas followed the snake demon whom captured Iruka. That is, until he couldn't anymore. But at least he followed him to Orochimaru's castle. ' So,' He thought. ' All roads lead to Orochimaru.'

" Drada!" Kakashi shouted. " Come here!" " Kakashi," Sasuke said. " Please listen." Kakashi looked at the demon boy. " No." Kakashi spat. " You listen. If Naruto was in danger wouldn't you feel and do the same?"

" Yes," Sasuke said. " But there's something else." Kakashi snarled and jumped out of the window.

Sasuke didn't run to the window. He already knew that the Demon Lord landed on Drada. He sighed. " I don't know why I even bothered trying to say anything." He got up from where he sat. " When I knew he was going to jump out of the window." He walked out of the castle. " I wonder if Mantinas will be able to tell him."

Chi walked towards his castle. The unexpected followers left to go back to their domains. ' Oh, Orochimaru.' He thought. ' What happened to you?' He walked in silence trying to come up with an answer he knew would never come.

Iruka cowered in a corner of his cell, his wounds healed. The guard walked up to the cell door and laughed. " Iruka," He said laughing again. " The fiercest angel this world has ever known is cowering from a couple of slashes to his chest which have already healed." He laughed again. " How the mighty have fallen."

He walked away laughing. ' Oh, Kakashi.' He thought as he began to cry. The guards laughter was heard again. But this time it was extremely loud.

Kakashi told Drada to land behind some trees. " Kakashi." Someone whispered. " Who's there!" Kakashi roared. " Come out, coward!" A Mantis demon came out from behind s tree. " Mantinas." Kakashi hissed.

" Are you working for Orochimaru?" " No." Mantinas snapped. " I would never work for such a monster."

" Then get out of my way." Kakashi fumed. " Calm down." Mantinas said as he slapped Kakashi with one of his sycth-like appendages. Which led to Kakashi falling to the ground. " Ow." Kakashi said. " That hurt." Mantinas snorted. " Why are you so angry?" Mantinas asked. Kakashi snarled. " He kidnapped **my** Iruka!" Mantinas nodded. " I see." He said. " Now get out of my way, Mantinas." Kakashi said again.

Mantinas didn't move. Kakashi snarled. " Move." He said. " Before you go." Mantinas said. " There's something you need to know about Orochimaru." " I don't care." Kakashi hissed, trying to shove Mantinas out of his way. But to no avail. " Will you stop!" Mantinas snapped. Kakashi stopped. " Now," Mantinas began.

" His once servant, Sasuke told me this." Mantinas stopped for a second. " Yes." Kakashi said, very annoyed that he would stop after he put up such a fight to say it. " Orochimaru is the cause for the growing demon attacks." Kakashi's eye widened. " What?" Kakashi asked. " How?"

A/N: Next time... Another flash back. It will also explain in more detail how Kakashi became apart of the attacking demons. Sorry, I didn't come up with a name for this growing attacks, so there. ( Looks at all of the angry people out in the audience holding medeval hand-held weapons) Before someone hits me with a mace. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! THANK YOU!!!!! ( Runs away from angry audience people) Why aren't you chasing FL and Balthazar, too?! ( Audience member: They're still in the locked room counting the votes!)


	16. Chapter 16: FB2 Pupet of Fate

A/N: Here's Flash Back 2!! And more good news. (To me that is). I have Orochimaru's theme song!!!! (She shoots me. Her: How dare you like that senin!) I like Jiraiya. We're close to the same amount of pervy-ness! (Shoots me again) I said CLOSE! And I like other charecters from Naruto, too! I'm just obsessed right now. Now, as we fight, please read. (Balthazar: I bet he's scareing you guys with these excessive updayeing. Well too bad! Bwuahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!)

Warning: Will slightly explain how Orochimaru became crazy because we already know it's mostly because of revenge.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!! except my OCs.

A century after the Angel Demon Wars

Orochimaru sat nder a tree just a few yards away from a village. He was wounded from his fight against a knight(1). ' How'd I get so weak?' He thought as his body began healing itself. ' During the war, I was The Original Supreme Demon Lord's second in comand. Feared by all! I won all of the battles I fought in!' He winced as two of his bones re-conected and as a piece of bone, which was sticking out, slid back into the skin and back into place. ' Now, I'm reduced to this!' He thought. ' A pathetic demon that gets hurt easily.' Although he killed the knight, Sarutobi, his demon pride was damaged most of all because he was almost bested by an old man.

His demon hearing picked up the sound of shouting. " Get her!" One shouted. " Don't let her escape!" He focused his gaze towards the cause of the noise. He saw a girl being chased by a mob of angry villagers. ' What did she do?' He thought. Although he is a demon, and senseless killing apealed to him. He didn't like the idea of this girl getting killed. ' I've got to save her.' He thought.

Fortunetly, his body was completely healed. So he was able to get up and walk down the path the mob and girl were running on. The girl ran past. " Stop!" He shouted. The villagers did. But unfortunetly, they began running again. " This must be her accomplis!" One of them said. " Get him!" Orochimaru stood his ground. Until he saw that they were holding fire and other weapons. ' I don't think that I can take on all of these armed villagers.' He thought as he began to run. And with his super demon speed. He caught up with the girl.

" Run this way!" He said as he grabbed her by the arm and rushed her towards the woods. They hid behind some trees as the mob ran past them. " Who are you?" The girl asked. Orochimaru was surprised that she wasn't scared of him. But none the less. He answered: "Orochimaru." Her eyes, which were a pale red, glimmered. " Hello, Orochimaru." She said. " I'm Sharinga(2)." She smiled.

Since they weren't moving, Orochimaru looked at her. She had a body any man would die for. Long raven black hair, slightly pale skin, and pale red eyes. " Why are your eyes a pale red?" He asked. Orochimaru, being a snake demon, had interchangeable eyes, either human blue, demon red, or gold. He of course prefered the golden ones. But he never saw pale red before. " I'm a half demon." She said, her head down, lips quivering. " Don't worry." Orochimaru said. " I'm not going to hurt you." He reached out to her with his right hand. He gently placed said hand on her arm. She looked up with a gasp. " I promise." He said really meaning it. She smiled inocently.

Four months later

Orochimaru had Sharinga live with him and his two loyal servants, Sasuke and Kabuto. During that time, Orochimaru fell slightly in love with her. But everytime he tried to advance their relationship. But she always denied him. " Sharinga," He said one day. " Yes, Orochimaru?" She asked. " We've grown close over the months." He said. " And I want to know why you always turn my advances down?" She smirked. " Simple," She said. " I don't love you." Orochimaru's eyes widened. " What do you mean?" He shouted. " All of our moments that humans talk about. The walks, the talks, and the meals! All meant nothing?" She smirked again. " Yes." She said bluntly. He hissed. " Then who do you love?" He shouted. " Tell me!" " I love no one." She said. " Then why do you not give me a chance?" He shouted. " Because," She said. " You served your purpose." " Purpose?" He said puzzled. " What do you mean?" She just laughed. Enraged, Orochimaru slapped her. " You bitch!" He shouted as he picked her up again. " You dare laugh in a Demon Lord's face?" He punched her in the face. " You bitch! You bitch!" He beat her up while chanting the phrase. Her beautiful face was black-and-blue, blood trickling from her forehead. " Now," He said as he walked closer to the window in the room. " Burn in hell, bitch!" He threw her out the window, some shards of polished snake scales(which made the glass in the windows), stuck in her eyes and skin. She didn't scream when she fell. And she didn't gasp as her last breath escaped her. " Manda!" He shouted. " Eat her body!" A slighty loud hiss was heard as Manda came slithering by. It sniffed her body, then swallowed her whole. This was just a precaution in case she survived the fall and was just knocked out. She is a half demon after all, even though that still makes her half demon strong, half human weak. She could still survive the fall.

' The humans did it.' He thought a day later. ' If she were pure demon she would have fallen for me. But the human part of her denied me.' He stood up from his chair in his study. " Sasuke!" He shouted.

" Kabuto! Come here this instant!" Sasuke came running. But Kabuto was old and feeble, and took along time to enter the study. "Master," He rasped. " What is it?" Orochimaru sighed. " Before we get to that," Orochimaru said, picking up a book from the shelves. "I'll make you imortal." " Thank you, master." Kabuto rasped. Orochimaru chanted the spell and Kabuto's body straightened and his wrinkles disappeared. " Thank you, master." Kabuto said as he bowed. " Forget it." Orochimaru said. " We must stage an attack on the humans!" " Why?" Sasuke asked. " They caused Sharinga to deny my love!" " Yes, master." Kabuto said, a smirk on his face. " I'm surprised that you are willing to cause the extermination of your own species." Sasuke said. Kabuto laughed. " They deserve it for what they did to me." He said taking his glasses off. Revealing an empty eye socket where his right eye should've been. " Now how are we going to do it?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru sneered. " We'll just need Lanza first." He said as he laughed.

A week later

Kakashi loved destruction, and has been going to villages only destroying little by little. He loved watching the villagers rebuild what he destroyed, just so he could destroy it again. " Kakashi," A voice said. " Yes." Kakashi said. " What do you want?" He asked a small hooded figure. " Do you want to destroy entire villages?" " I could do it on my own." He said. " I don't need to join your rebellion to do so." He heard that hooded figures, one small, one big, asked many demons and demon lords to destroy villages and kill the villagers in it. " But," Kakashi said. " I'll join." " Good." The figure said, then walked away.

1) Knights are human. Not angels of any form.

2) I'm sure you know where I got Sharinga from.

A/N: It should be obvious who the big hooded figure is, if not, then it's Kabuto. The small one is Sasuke. Which means the hissing one that Mantinas saw at the begining was Orochimaru.

Kabuto's village gouged his eye out for spying on all of the villagers. They proved the accuisation when he said that the smith was an adulterer, which the smith kept as a dark secret for years. He was forced to say everything he knew about everyone of the villagers and for punishment, had his eye gouged out and stranded in the middle of the woods where Orochimaru and Sasuke found him.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! And as for the bounty-huntress, she is keeping a look out for me. So I can't talk much or she'll... ( Her: I found you!) Yikes!(Runs away) (Her: Come back here you big baby!) NEVER!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17: Before Battle

A/N: Well, my sugar rush is gone, and so I'm going to slightly limit my updates for now. And are any of you interested in a sequel?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. And I like the guard (Iruka's guard) for some reason.

Balthazar: Then he shall die an extremely violent death.

Me: NOOOOOOO!DX

" Does that explain things?" Mantinas asked. " Yeah." Kakashi said. " Except. Why are you here?" " I came to take Orochimaru to Lan. But I saw Iruka getting kidnapped." Mantinas smiled. " I didn't know that you two were dateing!" " Yeah," Kakashi said. " What of it?" " Oh," Mantinas said. " Nothing." " Alright," Kakashi said.

" Tell me, Mantinas. Are you a yoai fan boy?" " Maybe." Mantinas said. Kakashi laughed. " If you're thinking of writing a story about me and Iruka... You better have Iruka's permission." Mantinas broke out laughing, too.

' Don't forget Iruka.' Iruka thought. ' You still have Gabriel.' He felt fot the sword. But it wasn't there.

" Looking for this?" The guard asked, holding Gabriel. " Nice blade." He comented. " Too bad I'm gonna have to cut you with it." ' Be brave, you old dog.' Iruka told himself. ' You've been through worse.' He was of course lying. He was never tortured before, but was infact the one causing the pain. " How the best has been bested." The guard said with a laugh. The guard walked into the cell, Gabriel grasped in his right hand. " You are weak," The guard mocked. " Pathetic angel." He slid the blade over Iruka's left hand. The guard laughed. " The left hand really is the hand of the devil then, eh?" The guard bent down to whsper in Iruka's ear. " If I did it right, you'll feel a burning sensation similar to hell." Iruka winced. " I guess angels really can go to hell, after all." The guard said with a laugh. " Now to cause some real damage." He said laughing.

" Master!" Jiraiya shouted. " We're here." " What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked. " Tsunade planted a Toad and knows everything so we're here." He said as Tsunade stepped from behind Jiraiya. " And we're here to kick some Snake Demon ass." She said with malice. Kakashi smirked under his mask. " That makes five." Kakashi said. " Five?" Jiraiya asked. " Drada," Kakashi said. "Oh." Jiraiya said. " Quit talking!" Tsunade shouted. " Let's just kill them ass holes!" " Calm down, ninja." Mantinas said. " We need a plan." " He's right." Jiraiya said. " Knowing Orochimaru, he has a plan ready for us." " So what's the plan?" Kakashi asked. " Simple." Mantinas said, and began explaining his plan.

Orochimaru sat on his throne. " Sire," A guard said. " What?" Orochimaru asked. " There's voices in the woods." Orochimaru smirked. " Good," He said. " He's here." " What should we do?" The guard asked.

" Prepare the troops and unleash Manda." The guard bowed and marched out of the room.

" Remember," The guard said as he sliced Iruka's arm again. " You will never be saved. Kakashi doesn't love you, he hates you. He wanted to trick you in order to get close to you and then... Kill you." " No!" Iruka shouted. " That's not true!" The guard laughed. " Say what you want." He said. " We both know that it's true. After all... How can a demon fall in love with an angel?" The guard laughed and walked out of the cell. ' It's not true.' Iruka told himself. ' It's not true. Kakashi likes you, he will rescue you.' But then he cried. ' What if he doesn't know that I'm here? What if he thinks I stood him up?' He cried while the guard laughed.

" Ready men?" The Comanding officer asked. " Yes, sir!" They responded. Twenty rows of five thousand soliders. " Remember!" The Comanding officer shouted to his anxious soliders. " Capture Kakashi. You are to kill the rest!" They cheered.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review! The battle begins next chapter. So in order for me to think... There won't be any updates until either tomorrow, or I get five reviews or more.


	18. Chapter 18: Battle Part 1

A/N: Last time I'm writing one of these. The fighting scenes come first, though I'm not the best with these. And just so you know, Drada is just a foot smaller than Manda. Oh, and the reason Iruka still has that scar balthazar gave him, it's because when a demon scratches an angel and a scar forms, it is permanent. Weapons, however, it disappears.

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY OCs(The guards, Drada, Sharinga, Mantinas, Chi, and the sword Gabriel)!!!!!

Orochimaru teleported from his throne room to the look-out just above the castle doors. " Kakashi!" He shouted. " You're late!" A roar was heard coming from the woods just mere-inches from the castle. Orochimaru looked around. " You," He said to a guard. " Why isn't Manda out?" He grabbed him by the colar. " Sir," The guard choked. " We didn't feel that he was needed." " Incompetant fools!" He shouted as he threw the guard through a wall and land on some spears that were strategically placed around the castle. " Unleash Manda this instant!" Two guards ran towards the giant snake's holding place. With a loud hiss, the giant snake slithered out. " Drada!" Kakashi roared as he and the others stepped out from behind the trees. " Attack that over grown worm!" With a fiery roar, Drada swooped into action.

And with that, kakashi and the others charged. " Attack!" Orochimaru shouted. " Attack those pests!" The castle door opened to reveal the soliders. " Guards," Orochimaru said. " Prepare your arrows." " Sir." They said as they reached for their bows and quivers with the venom pointed tips.

Kakashi grabbed one by his head and ripped it off, tossing it at one of the other solider's heads. Which, with Kakashi's streangth, cracted their armour and skull. Mantinas sliced them, stabbed them, bit their heads off, and threw parts of his defeated soliders at others, knocking them out. Tsunade preformed stealthy ninja attacks and jutsus, killing twenty at a time. Jiraiya, being a Toad Demon, used his tounge to toss the soliders at attcking flanks. Mantinas charged into several flanks as they tried to pierce him with their weapons. Not knowing that he gained dragon tough scales, which means that he has only one soft spot.

As the demons and angel fought, Drada swooped down on Manda, trying to bite its neck. Manda instead whipped him with his tail and hissed. Drada roared as he corrected himself in mid-fall and bit the snake's tail. With a loud, painful schreach, Manda bit down on his right wing. Drada let go and went for the throat. As he bit down on Manda's throat, Manda did the same. They both didn't let go. After suffocating Manda, Drada colapsed, poison swimming through his veins. The last thing he saw was his master killing another solider as he roared, unhappy about his death. Drada closed his eyes, never to open them again.

" Kakashi!" Jiraiya shouted after he swallowed another solider(1). " get your head back in this!" " Shut up." The Comanding officer said as he punched him from behind. " Freak." Someone tapped him from behind. He turned around. " Don't you dare call my man a freak!" She said as she dragged him into the shadows, where only his screams were the signs of him dying. Tsunade jumped out of the shadow and killed twenty more. " that'll teach him to never mess with you." Kakashi said, his eye arched. " Watch it." She snapped as she killed one by shoving a kunia up his ass. " I'm still angry." Mantinas just stared as one of the generals charged him. " Die!" The general shouted as he brought his sword back ready to plunge it in the Mantis Demon's eye. Mantinas dodged the attack and plunged both of his scythe-like appendages in his eyes.

" You first." He said as he tossed the dying general to the ground. " Mantinas," Orochimaru shouted. " I'm surprised that you're taking sides." " I know what you did, Orochimaru!" Mantinas shouted back. " And when I'm done with these weaklings," He stopped to kill an attacker. " I'm going to tell Lan." Orochimaru's eyes widened. " Everyone!" Orochimaru shouted. " Kill that insect!" " Go Kakashi!" Mantinas shouted as all of the soliders and guards aimed for the Mantis Demon. " Save Iruka!"

Kakashi ran past soliders as he stormed the castle. Orochimaru watched intently as Mantinas and the two others fended off and killed his remaining forces. ' He's got to die.' He thought. ' Mantinas needs to die.'

Mantinas grabbed two with his lower arms and with his higher ones, broke their necks. Jiraiya flung three with his tounge at a spike, impailing all three. Tsunade killed thiry more, trying to lower the odds quite considerably. ' They'll all die.' Orochimaru thought. ' And my acts revenge shall be done.'

Mantinas was dealing with six soliders, when a seventh charged and pierced him in the eyes. Mantinas shrieked in pain, killing those six as he hit the ground. ' Damn,' He thought. ' Mantinas' Sasuke said as he appeared in front of him. ' I'm projecting(2) this, and you're dying, so I'll make this quick.' The Sasuke said.

' In choosing the path you have. You have walked off the path of telling Lan. So, in your place, I'll tell him.' Mantinas smirked. " At least there's that." He said as he died.

" Yes," Orochimaru shouted. " He's dead! He's dead!" He began laughing. " Now to see what Kakashi's doing!" He shouted as he teleported to the dungeon. " Sir." The guard said when he saw orochimaru appear. " Guard," Orochimaru said. " Where is Kakashi?" "He's not here, sir." The guard said. " Well," Orochimaru said. " He's on his way." The guard laughed. ' So,' Iruka thought. ' He does like me, after all.'

TBC...

1) Toad Demons can eat their enimies in order to gain their strength, power, and to learn some of their moves.

2) When projecting, the image of the person project, the lips do not move, so it is telepathic and can be seen and heard only by the one the projector (in this case Sasuke) wishes to see it.


	19. Chapter 19: Lan Appears

A/N: YAY!!!! ONE HUNDRED PLUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now on to the story!

Warning/Disclaimer: my own version of The Reaper Death Seal. Just diffrent rules and such. I DO NOT OWN IT!!!!!!!

Warning2: Balthazar wanted the last paragraph, so he wrote it down on paper and I typed it.

Shino sat on his throne next to his mate, Kiba. Shino moaned in agony. " What's wrong?" The Dog Demon asked, his tail between his legs and ears slightly down. " A friend of mine died." Shino stated plainly. Kiba's ears bent down. " I'm sorry forr your loss." Kiba said nudging Shino's chest. " Don't be." Shino said. " Mantinas died with honor." " Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he teleported into the room. " What?" Shino asked his mate's brother. " We were going to play shogie(sp?) this afternoon." Shino just shook his head.

Kakashi had to stop and kill ten soliders during his flitting. ' I need to hurry.' He thought. ' Who knows what they've done to him.' Screams where heard just down the hall. Kakashi's eyes grew dark. ' No one messes with my mate!' He ran faster, until he was in the dungeon's torture room. And he saw a guard slice accross Iruka's arm. " No one harms my mate!" Kakashi shouted as he charged at the guard.

Sasuke teleported just outside Lan's throne room. He knocked. " Come in." Lan bellowed from the other side. Sasuke did. " Sasuke." Lan said amused that the boy was coming to see him. " To what do I owe this pleasure?" " It's about the one responsible for the war and who killed your son." Sasuke said. " What happened to Mantinas?" Lan asked. " He died recently due to Orochimaru." " Why would Orochimaru kill Mantinas?" Lan asked. " Because," Sasuke said. " Mantinas found out that Orochimaru started this war against the humans, and killed your son." " What?" Lan shouted as flames shot up from the floor. " Tell me, Sasuke." Lan shouted. " Where is Orochimaru?" Sasuke smirked slightly. " At his castle, Kakashi and his servants, accompanied by Mantinas, who was only there to bring him to you personaly, are trying to free Kakashi's beloved angel." " Interesting." Lan said. " Tell me, Sasuke." Lan said. " Would we be late if we walked?" " No," Sasuke said, knowing that if Lan teleported, his shadow would disappear until he sumoned it again. "Then we shall walk." Lan said as his shadow surrounded only his body.

" Tsunade," Jiraiya said. " There aren't many more." He said attacking twenty more soliders. " I know." She said, killing the final thirty soliders and ten guards. " There. Done." She said. " Poor Mantinas, though."

" Yeah," He said. " Now lets find Kakashi." She nodded, and they ran after their lord.

" You can't save him." The guard said as he blocked the Demon Lord's attack. " You'll die first and then him!" He said as he laughed. "Shut the fuck up!" Kakashi shouted as he tried to cut his arm off with his claws. The guard laughed. And then another one joined in. "Kakashi," The voice said. " You are so amusing." " Orochimaru!" Kakashi shouted as he pushed the guard into a wall. " Come out you coward!" Orochimaru laughed as he stepped out from the shadows. Kakashi ran to the Snake Demon and wrapped the fingers of his right hand around Orochimaru's neck. Orochimaru just laughed. " Why are you going to kill me when your mate's tormento is over there?" The Snake Demon laughed as his neck was freed. Kakashi ran to the guard and ripped his head off, silencing the laughter forever. After his brutal killing of the guard, he untied Iruka, and gave him his sword. " I knew you would come." Iruka said as he hugged Kakashi and began to cry. " Shh," Kakashi said soothingly. " It's all right now."

Orochimaru clapped. " Congrats, Kakashi." Orochimaru said. " You rescued your uke. But the monster is still breathing." He said as he took out his venom laced sword, Lucifer(1). " And now things get interesting." Orochimaru said as he charged at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped out of Orochimaru's way. Iruka tried to thrust Gabriel into Orochimaru's side. But Orochimaru parried and tried to strike Iruka.

Kakashi was pissed. ' I summon, the blade of The Reaper(2)!' He thought as a curved sword, etched in ancient runes on the sword's blade appeared in his right hand. Kakashi charged. " Kakashi," Orochimaru said. " I see you posess the damned sword." " Shut up!" Kakashi shouted as he tried to slice the Snake Demon's head off. But Orochimaru blocked Kakashi's attack, and failed to block Iruka's thrust to his gut.

Gabriel stuck out from Orochimaru's stomach. He fell to the floor, weak. Their were applause. " Bravo, Iruka." Lan said. " Bravo, Kakashi." " Lan," Kakashi said as he bowed. Lan then talked to Orochimaru. " I know what you did." Lan bellowed. " You started the uprising in demon attacks and the reason for my son's death!" " What?" orochimaru shouted weakly. " I did no such thing." He noticed Sasuke. " He lied to you!"

" Silence!" Lan shouted. " You've lied to me many times about this subject. And Mantinas found out so you killed him." " But," Orochimaru tried to defend himself. But Lan cut him off. " I saw the body!" Lan shouted. He turned his attention to Kakashi. " Jiraiya and Tsunade are both at your castle. They know what I'm goint to do." Kakashi's visable and not visable eye and Iruka's eyes grew wide. " No, Lan." Kakashi said. " He's not worth it." " Oh, but it is." Lan said. " Without my family, life's just not worth living." " Okay," Kakashi said, grabbing hold of Iruka. " We'll go." " Wait!" lan shouted. " Before you go. I want you to tell Gaara that he is my heir." Kakashi nodded and ran from the castle. Sasuke teleported from the room and into Naruto's bedroom.

Lan laughed. " You know, Orochimaru." Lan said. " There's one thing that The originals didn't tell us about this move." Orochimaru looked scared. " It depends on how you use this." Lan said. " For example, when they used it. It was for a good purpose, so when they went to The Reaper's Dimention(oblivion), they weren't tormented, but went to heaven." Lan laughed. " After all, Oblivion is worse than Hell. And, with the way I'm using this... We're sure to be tormented far worse than if you were in Hell."

Lan dispersed the shadows. He had brown fur, the muscular body and fangs of a werewolf, head of a goat, and ram horns. His dark red eyes looked at Orochimaru. Lan walked towards the whimpering Snake Demon, and lifted him up with his powerful arms. " Now we begin." " No!" Orochimaru shouted as he kicked and squirmed. Trying to escape Lan's grasp. " No!" Kabuto shouted, trying to free his master. Lan said the words: " Nak. Bak. Ze-bu!(Ze-bu means Reaper. The other two words are just incantashion jiberish.)" Bright light covered everything in the room. And as soon as it came, it left.

The three beings in the room were gone.

The void was dark and empty. The only thing that was there was a giant hooded figure sitting on a throne. His belly full. Lan, went to Heaven. While Kabuto and Orochimaru were inside the Reaper, enduring torments that can never be put down on paper.

TBC...

1) I thought it would be cool if he had a sword named after the fallen angel.

2) The Blade of the Reaper works like The Reaper Death Seal. What ever it kills is trapped inside the belly of it's master. The reaper.

A/N: The epiloug is next. And then the sequel.


	20. Chapter 20: Epilouge

A/N: Well, here's the final installment of " Of Love and Duty". I hope you guys like it. The sequel's name is" Of Brothers and Lovers".

" Sasuke Uchiha," Supreme Demon Lord Gaara said. " To what do I owe this pleasure?" Sasuke smirked. " I wish to work as your advisor." Sasuke said as he deeply bowed. " With my ability you may not end up like Lan, and the other before him." Gaara smiled. " Is that what you think?" Gaara asked. " Yes," Sasuke said. " You like everyone else knows of my ability of foresight. Gaara thought for a minute. " No," Gaara said. " What?" Sasuke shouted as Gaara laughed. " Please, my Supreme Lord," Sasuke said as he bowed.

" Reconsider." " No," Gaara said. " I fear that if I give you power than I will be wiped from existance. And I don't want that." Sasuke stormed from the room. " You'll be sorry." He whispered. " You'll be really sorry."

" Iruka," Kakashi said. " Are you sure that you're ready?" Iruka nodded. " Okay then." Kakashi said as he moved closer to his new mate. Kakashi grabbed Iruka by the back of his head and brought their lips together. Iruka moaned, which allowed Kakashi's tounge enterence. Kakashi took Iruka's shirt off, and began licking his way down. Only stopping to bite certian places and to suck his nipples. He stopped at Iruka's pants. Kakashi stopped to take off the unwanted cloathing. " kakashi." Iruka moaned as Kakashi teased Iruka's member.

When Kakashi finished with tormenting Iruka's member. He began to strip himself of all of his cloaths. " This may hurt at first." Kakashi said as he covered two of his fingers in saliva. " But it shouldn't after awhile." He began fingering his mate. Iruka hissed in pain, but then after awhile, he began to moan. Kakashi took his fingers out and turned Iruka on his back as he mounted him. Kakashi slowly entered Iruka. " Okay," Iruka said. " You can start now." Kakashi began to thrust. First slowly, but then he went faster when Iruka told him to. When he was done, he slid out from Iruka, and layed down next to him. " I love you." Iruka panted.

" I love you, too." Kakashi said in between pants.

two days later

" Kakashi," Iruka said. " Yeah, georgus?" Kakashi said, wrapping his arms around Iruka's neck. " Don't you smell another scent?" Iruka asked his mate. Kakashi sniffed the air. " I... Do." Kakashi said. " Wh-" Kakashi was about to ask. But figured it out. " You mean?" Iruka nodded. " I'm gonna be a daddy?" Kakashi shouted with glee. " But how do you know, I mean, I can smell it. But?" Iruka patted Kakashi's head. " As the saying goes: ' A mother always knows.' It also helps when you've payed a visit to Tsunade." Kakashi smiled(He doesn't wear his mask around the house too much anymore). " You know what that means?" Tsunade said from the door way. " What?" Kakashi asked. " It means that Iruka's gonna have mood swings and cravings, and other monsterous things." Kakashi gulped. " And I have good news, too." The ninja said. " I'm gonna take care of Iruka during this process." " Whew." Kakashi said. " What!" Iruka shouted. " Ahhh!" Kakashi shouted as Iruka chassed him around. " I think he's starting the mood swings!"

END

A/N: How'd you like the ending? And what did Sasuke mean by ' You'll be sorry?' Find out in the sequel!


End file.
